Outlaw
by LeVampireCat
Summary: A Zeki fanfic, set in the Wild West. Zero is a young 'outlaw' notorious in the area for sleeping around with lots of women and breaking their hearts, as well as stealing from them! Will Yuki be the one to find 'the key to his heart'
1. 1 Rude awakening No POV

Outlaw

AN-A fanfic I've started based on Selena Gomez's new song _outlaw_. I know this first chapter kind of sucks, mainly because I wrote it in 3rd person, and I'm used to writing in 1st. The rest of the chapters will be written in first person, I just wanted to get the ball rolling this way, don't know why it just felt right.

It's set in the Wild West. Zero Kiryu is a young man who goes around leading young women on, sleeping with them and then leaving them, never to return again. He's quite notorious in the area. I've also made him a bit of a thief, since though what he does is bad, I figured he wouldn't be in trouble with the authorities for it, so if the woman he's with at the time is well off, he also steals from them. If not, he just sleeps with them then leaves, such a charmer! Enjoy!

_No POV._

The boy with the silver hair and lilac eyes lazily tossed his head to one side in an attempt to remove one of the strands that was irritating his eyes. Eventually he simply took a pale hand to his face, tucking the hair behind his ear. Satisfied, he pulled on his horse's reigns, beckoning her to move faster away from the scene from which he was fleeing.

The bright glare of the rising Sun that caused him to squint began to aggravate the young man. He carelessly unfastened the small brown leather bag attached to the horse's saddle, pulling out a rather tattered hat from the satchel, and placed it over his messy hair. He glanced back down at the unfastened bag. His eyes wondered almost hungrily over it, as if the contents excited him. He moved his hand to the opening flap once more. Hesitating, the boy allowed himself a fleeting look at the area around him, as if to determine if there was anyone nearby. His cold eyes flickered around the grounds of the plantation. No one around. Content that he was alone, he dipped his hand down into the satchel once more, taking a mere moment to wrap his hand around the desired item. Pulling out a pearl necklace, he examined it in the morning Sunlight, admiring the work and effort that had clearly gone into creating such a piece of jewellery.

_Ahhhhhhh!_

The scream of a young woman caused the man to draw his attention away from the jewellery, at least momentarily. A small grin graced his lips. The chase was about to begin. He deposited the expensive item back into his satchel, rather carelessly, as if it were just another everyday item, before slowly fastening the bag up again.

"I've been robbed!" The young woman shrieked again. Another grin shot across the young man's handsome face, a mischievous kind characteristic of a boy much younger than him, who has just gotten away with a small crime, such as stealing a cookie without his mother knowing….only his crime wasn't a small or trivial one. He spun around on his horse upon hearing the sound of windows being hastily unbolted, and shutters opening.

The dishevelled form of the girl with whom he'd stayed the previous night appeared at the open window, her delicate hand clutched at her neck where the pearl necklace had been mere moments before. Her dark blonde hair fell messily around her, and the boy noticed servants bustling around behind her. It seemed she'd hastily thrown a dressing gown over her naked body before raising the alarm, for fear her family would realise what else had taken place last night.

"YOU!" She cried out hysterically, pointing a slim finger at me from the window. Her amber eyes burned into the boy, a mixture of hatred, embarrassment and pain etched across her attractive face, slightly marring her appearance. The boy, who was already halfway down the path, on his way out of the plantation, nodded up at the girl, before removing his hat and waving it at her. Some kind of twisted farewell. With a quick smirk, he replaced his hat, and swiftly pulled at the horse's reigns. The white mare, apparently used to such erratic behaviour, reared up before galloping away from the scene at a quick pace.

The young woman watched in disbelief, as the man whom had been so kind and gentle to her the previous night now fled from her having taken something most precious to her. She held a hand to her mouth, choking back a muffled sob. With her other hand she clutched her silk gown tightly against her form, frightened someone would notice the lack of a nightdress beneath if she did not. 

"Go after him! He has my necklace!" She ordered, still pointing in the direction in which the young thief had left. Her father, livid, left rapidly, eager to catch the boy who had stolen from his daughter, much more than just a pearl necklace, but her pride as a woman as it were. Of course it was clear to everyone what had taken place, though the young woman refused to acknowledge it. While her mother directed the servants to leave immediately and alert the Sherriff, the young woman's ladies in waiting fussed with the girl, something that only further enraged her. Having reached the end of her patience, the girl held her hands up, signalling for the women to cease. Hands clenched by her sides, she was a picture of fury.

"I want him dead!" She declared, before ordering the women out of her room, and locking the door behind them. She was not seen for the rest of the day. As for the young man? He was nowhere to be found either.

AN- The woman in this chapter is Ruka, I know that this totally wouldn't happen in Vampire Knight, but in this fanfic he has to have one night stands with people so yeah . I should probably explain, that since this is set in a time when having sex outside of marriage was frowned upon, he's even more notorious for 'disgracing' the women around the town, and making it difficult for them to marry...so yeah =).


	2. 2 Rumours spread fast Yuki's POV

**AN-So, chapter two. I'm sorry this took so long, but I just couldn't get into it. I'm looking forward to writing more, this was just one of those difficult chapters haha. ****I'm not very pleased with it if I'm honest, so will probably come back and tweak it, but for now here it is!**

**So, we're introduced to the young and wealthy Sayori Wakaba, the Sherriff's daughter, and Yuki Kuran, the Mayor's daughter, gossiping about the events from chapter one. I apologise for Yori acting out of character , it was an idea I had that hasn't particularly turned out the way I'd like….it might work better in later chapters, it may not, please bear with me =). Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Yuki's POV

"Yuki did you hear about that robbery?" Yori, the Sheriff's daughter inquired. We were perched upon a swinging seat in the grounds of my father's plantation. Not particularly interested in the comings and goings of people in this small county, I was paying little attention to the news my best friend had brought about some robbery. I was much more preoccupied with the romance novel I had balanced upon my lap, while trying to keep the continuous swing of the seat going. I replied with a simple _mmmm _really none too interested.

"Hey Yori, once I've finished this book you should borrow it, it's so exciting!" I replied, desperate to change the subject to anything but news. I lived in the romance novels my father provided for me, finding the excitement and adventure I longed for in the pages and characters of these books. She gave me a rather irked look that I had interrupted her, before digging the heels of her boots into the ground below us to stop the sway of the seat. I sighed, folding the page I was on and shutting the book.

"I know you find this sort of thing boring, but listen, this is something I think you'll find interesting." Yori smiled, her eyes seeming to gleam with a secret excitement, one she clearly longed to share with me. I cocked my head, suddenly intrigued by my best friend's enthusiasm. I gave another little sigh, hoping she was right, and that I wouldn't find this tale a boring one.

"Well did you hear that the Souen family were robbed?" She asked quickly, as if it were a trivial fact, that she were only mentioning to inform me of some background information before advancing to the point she had to make. I nodded slowly, recalling my father had mentioned it hastily over breakfast earlier that same morning. Robberies were not uncommon, and the thief was normally caught soon after the crime too place, so the story didn't really grab my attention.

"Well it sounds like much more than you average robbery….It was that man, the one everyone's been gossiping about recently!" She said hastily, seeming to stumble over her words. I rolled my eyes, as if I knew what everyone else had been talking about. I tilted my head, trying to imply that I had no idea what she was talking about. Now it was her turn to sigh. She slapped my arm playfully with her gloved hand, before tucking a stray strand of amber hair behind her ear.

"I should've known! Surely you must have heard of the Outlaw Yuki!" Yori exclaimed, her tone of voice suggesting this man she spoke of was a well known criminal. I shook my head. She seemed to forget that I was not nearly as informed as her, her father was the Sheriff so knew everything about the criminals in the area. She leaned back in the swinging chair, already exhausted by my lack of knowledge on the subject of our home.

"I'll take this slowly….For a few months now there's been a young man around who's been courting all of the girls around here, though he doesn't stay with any one girl very long…." She announced, her eyes seemed to glimmer with mischievous thoughts. I frowned. The boy just sounded like a delinquent to me, just another reckless boy that toyed with the hearts of unsuspecting women….I'd read many a novel including _that _type. After leaving a string of girls broken hearted, they usually got what was coming to them, either through being caught or maybe even killed. I didn't expect the boy Yori was talking about would be killed, but most certainly he would be thrown in jail if he was stealing.

"No one knows where he comes from….but so far he's been with miss Rima, Seiren, Ruka….and I hear he's been hanging around miss Maria of late…there are more as well, just not as notable." She finished quickly, trying to conceal the blush that had come to her cheeks. I gave a small smile. I had never seen my best friend behave this way before, she was usually so cool and collected, not at all the type to develop crushes, especially ones that would most certainly lead to heartbreak. No, that was more my thing.

"Yori….do you like this…Outlaw guy?" I asked, a coy smile creeping to my lips. She quickly turned to look me in the eye, suddenly seeming rather flustered. I broke into a playful grin, pretty sure I'd hit the nail on the head. She quickly shook her head in response, seeming to grasp for a response, but not forming one quickly enough. I let out a small laugh, at her awkward response to my question. She shoved me playfully, causing the chair to sway gently under the force.

"…I know it's not like me….but there's something rather romantic about the whole thing….I don't know what it is. Even so, I'm the Sherriff's daughter, there's no way he'd be interested in me anyway….that's probably for the best though…." She replied, sighing in a melancholy way. I watched her picking dejectedly at the skirt of her dress, fiddling with some of the lace detail. I felt bad, for what could I say to console her? The boy she'd taken a liking to was clearly a criminal, and not the kind of person I would like to see my best friend with anyway. In fact, I was a little concerned, Yori was such a well behaved and pleasant girl, one that wouldn't usually fall so easily for a man, let alone such a dangerous man. It was very out of character for her.

"Yori….have you even MET him?" I blurted out, blushing a little. I hadn't meant for it to sound so blunt….it had just come out that way. She turned to look at me once more, a smile forming on her face once more. She seemed to think for a moment, before nodding slowly. I cocked my head, a little unsure of why she seemed so apprehensive. I hoped she hadn't been another one of his victims….

"In a way….I was walking through town on my own the other day…..and I heard lots of shouting going on not too far from where I was….then I saw him, he turned the corner on this magnificent white horse, and he was looking around as if to see if he'd been followed…..I assume they were still after him because he came past at such a speed…..At the time I didn't know it was him, or even who he'd been running from….but I was in awe…" She spoke, her voice almost trembling with some new emotion she didn't quite know how to handle. She paused, leaning her head on her hands, and staring out into the distance. She gave a sigh, seeming to relive the incident in her head. Surely he wasn't this amazing that he's caused my sensible friend to fall for him!

"Go on then!" I urged, desperate to hear what had occurred that had caused her to fall for this unlikely young man. She began to swing her legs, causing the seat to start swinging again. I joined her, gently swaying my legs and feeling the gentle swing of the seat accelerate a little, though not enough to cause concern.

"Well….as I said, he came past at such a speed I dropped the packages I'd been carrying….and…even though he was obviously in a hurry….upon realising he came back and leapt off the horse, and helped me retrieve my things….then he smiled at me and apologised….." She rested one of her gloved hands against her cheek, as if to try and disguise the blush that had tinted her soft complexion. I raised my eyebrows, surprised that such a delinquent had actually stopped to help out a young girl. Come to think of it….she hadn't even told me how old this man was. I imagined he couldn't be too old, considering all the woman he'd slept with had been young so far…the women surely wouldn't fall for an older man, then again, what did I know about the other women?

"Wow Yori, so you think you have feelings for this boy now?" I asked in astonishment. I was one for romance myself, but Yori was so level headed….hardly the type to believe in 'meetings of fate'….perhaps this 'Outlaw' guy was 'the one' for Yori? Whatever the case, even if he was I didn't see what luck she'd have with him. It wasn't actually getting him to take notice of her that would be difficult….clearly he'd already taken notice of her, and by the sounds of it he wouldn't say no to a young lady taking interest in him…but actually _winning _his heart…..well….

"I really don't know Yuki…I suppose I'd better just forget about it anyway, like I said, he'd never take an interest in me…." She sighed, her expression turning melancholy. Never one to give up, I laid a supportive hand on my best friend's knee. She looked up at me hopefully, perhaps having hoped if she came to me I'd be able to come up with an idea. I smiled warmly at her, trying to concoct some kind of plan….

"I don't like the sound of this boy….I'm scared he could hurt you Yori, he sounds like trouble to me." I told her truthfully. I wouldn't usually hesitate to help out my friend in any way I could, but something about this 'Outlaw' person gave me such a bad feeling. She smiled sadly at me, completely realising how serious it would be getting mixed up with his type. Her father was, after all, the Sherriff, the last thing he wanted was for his precious daughter to get mixed up with a criminal.

"…I know you're right…I just can't help this light headed feeling I get when I think about him…but you're right. What would my father say if he knew I'd developed feelings for one of the criminal's he's trying to catch?" She asked dejectedly. I had to turn away for fear she'd see the excitement in my eyes. If it were a romance novel…it would be perfect. I shook my head, reminding myself that this was not a silly story book, and that anything that happened to my best friend concerning this delinquent would be real, not some twist in the romantic plot that would eventually lead to a happy ending. I fiddled with red ribbon tied around my waist, desperately trying to think of something positive to say about the situation.

"….Tell me more about him….like, how old is he? What does he look like?" I blurted out, mentally scolding myself for encouraging the situation. I had to keep this under control, and not further persuade Yori to do something dangerous. She smiled warmly at me, not able to contain the wide grin that spread across her face despite herself. The Sunlight beamed down on us, almost highlighting the joy Yori seemed to feel at being able to express her feelings.

"I don't know exactly how old he is, to be honest he's very secretive, no one even knows his real name….I'd say he's roughly our age, no, actually a bit older, eighteen, nineteen maybe?" She began. I was actually a little surprised he was so young. I'd pictured a man in his early twenties perhaps, who had developed enough experience in the art of flirting to win over so many women….so many women of high stature in particular. None of the women Yori had mentioned were poor. Rima Toya was the daughter of a wealthy railroad tycoon, very pretty and a talented young actress or so I'd heard. Seiren's father ran the local newspaper, and was also pretty well off. What surprised me about Seiren was she was, much like Yori, if not more so, a very quiet reserved girl who kept much to herself. Rumoured to be very intelligent, probably set to take over from her father one day. As for Ruka and Maria…both of their father's were wealthy plantation owners, what exactly they did I wasn't entirely sure, but I knew they were daughters to two of the wealthiest men in the county. None of them seemed like the type of girl to sleep with a man before their wedding night….nor was Yori. Hence my feelings of fear and distrust towards the elusive 'Outlaw'.

"As for looks…well he's one of the best looking men I've ever seen, rather muscular, he has light, almost silver hair….and the most unique eyes I've ever seen, they're a lilac sort of color." Yori told me, but I was barely listening. The more I thought about this 'Outlaw', the more tense I began to feel. I didn't trust him. I didn't want him near Yori, or near me. This was no romance novel, it was reality, and in reality men like that could destroy a girl's reputation forever.

"Yori! Promise me you'll stay away from that man!" I pleaded suddenly. She seemed a little taken aback at the sudden change in my composure. I gulped, my heart was pounding as if I'd just had a close encounter with him myself. My intuition told me to stay away from that man, and that's exactly what I planned to do. Yori's cheerful expression suddenly changed to one of worry.

"Yuki, are you alright? You look really flustered…" She told me, retrieving her thatched Sun hat and gently waving it up in down before me to create some kind of breeze. I smiled shakily at her, not sure what had just happened….Had I ever had such a reaction upon simply hearing about someone I'd never met before? No. There was definitely something strange about the Outlaw, and this sudden need to protect Yori was one that couldn't be ignored. I snatched the straw hat from her, gently placing it beside her on the swinging seat. She looked at me in puzzlement, but I didn't care. I took hold of both her hands, clasping them tightly in my own.

"PROMISE me Yori. I have a really horrible feeling about this 'Outlaw' man…a really bad feeling…just promise me you'll stay away from him please!" I begged her, staring deep into her amber eyes. She stared at me a little uneasily as if I'd lost my mind…perhaps I had, but still. She opened her mouth to argue but I shook my head, adamant that this was something I couldn't allow to happen.

"Just….just trust me, please." I implored her, willing her to take me seriously. She looked doubtful, averting her eyes from my own brown ones. She paused, seeming to think this through carefully before looking back at me. She nodded, I could tell she was downhearted but she trusted me. I smiled thankfully at her, throwing my arms around her and embracing her tightly. I just prayed she would really do what I said and avoid that man.

"Okay Yuki, I trust you, you're right, he's not good for me." She confessed, but she couldn't keep the despondency out of her voice. I let her hands go and gazed over the grounds of my home. It was too warm for my liking right now, and a thought struck me.

"Come on Yori, come horseback-riding with me!" I told her encouragingly. She seemed to perk up at this idea, turning to face me and nodding. I swiftly stood up, extending my hand out to her to help her up. She took it, and was almost catapulted into the air with the force with which I yanked her from the chair.

"Easy Yuki!" She laughed, her light-hearted mood returning in an instant. I giggled in response, running eagerly towards the stables despite the fact I wore boots with heels. I felt her stumbling behind me, clinging to my hand for balance, not used to running.

"Hey Yori, I've been learning how to ride astride the horse now, side saddle is such a pain!" I teased, knowing she'd be shocked by this 'unladylike' behaviour. I heard a short gasp from behind me, causing me to smirk to myself as I bounded towards the stable.

"Yuki! I don't think your father would be happy…" She scolded a little. I shook my head laughing. It rather irked me how women were expected to ride a horse so daintily, even here in a place where horses were such a large part of our transport. Of course horses would pull carriages, but what was the point when you could simply ride the horse yourself?

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him…come on Yori, I'll show you!" I laughed mischievously as Yori simply taking my 'reckless' behaviour with a pinch of salt. This was how it was supposed to be, Yori the sensible level-headed one, and me the silly, sometimes irresponsible one….and perhaps that was why the 'Outlaw' frightened me….it was in my nature to act in such a way, perhaps what really frightened me was the thought that if I ever did come across the Outlaw…I'd be the next girl who fell for him.

**AN-Sorry, I don't usually do an author's note at the end of chapters, but this is really just a warning for the next chapter-** **I warn you, chapter three is going to be little more…obscene, after all this is ultimately a story about Zero sleeping with a number of girls….so, just a heads up!**


	3. 3 Dangerous plan Zero's POV

**AN****- Chapter 3 up the same night as Chapter 2?I It's some kind of bizarre miracle….****or a mild case of insomnia on my part. ****So, WARNING!-THIS CHAPTER DOES CONTAIN SEXUAL THEMES, AT THE BEGINNING IN PARTICULAR, YES FROM THE WORD GO! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! I've tried to make it somewhat 'modest' not going into great detail, but just implying enough so you can decipher what's taking place. Ahem. Yes. Please don't kill me . Let me know what you think, I hope this chapter is better than the last two. Goodnight XD.**

Chapter Three

Zero's 'the Outlaw's' POV

"N…No more…." The small, lilac haired girl beneath me cried, her voice expressing the weariness she felt. Still, not completely satisfied yet I kept going a little longer, each moan she uttered helping to build the growing passion within me. I gritted my teeth to keep from crying out myself, holding her hips almost as if to steady myself. The pressure seemed to have built to it's peak, and I swiftly removed myself just in time avoid 'filling' her, shall we say. I threw my head back panting at the release of tension within my body. I gripped her hips tightly in my hands, relishing in the momentary feeling of bliss that would soon evaporate again, most likely as quickly as it had come.

I was brought back to reality as a small sound came from Maria, the young woman I was still straddling despite having satisfied my urges for now. I ran a hand though my tangled hair, pushing the strands away from eyes in irritation as I often did, before staring down the girl panting below me. Her eyes fluttered as if she would fall asleep at any moment, a bittersweet mixture of guilt and ecstasy plastered across her delicate features. She looked good even in her dishevelled state, her lavender hair splayed out around her, and her cheeks flushed a soft pink color. I took hold of a handful of her soft hair, bringing it to my nose as if to take in her aroma. Her amethyst eyes, only a shade or so darker than her hair if that, stared seductively up at me as the quick rise and fall of her bare chest began to slow as the adrenaline decreased.

I hoisted myself off of her, retrieving her discarded bed cover from the floor and pulling it over her bare form. She accepted it gratefully, pulling it tightly around herself. She watched me contentedly, silently as I recovered my jeans from the chair I had flung them over, swiftly pulling them on, purposely neglecting to actually fasten them. I settled on the large double bed beside her, lying on my side so I could run a hand over her silky hair as she began to fall into an exhausted sleep. I grinned at her as she fought to keep her eyes open, but her eyelids betrayed her, pulling her into sleep within minutes.

Not long after she finally submitted to unconsciousness, I stood up, moving in virtual silence around her bedroom as I reclaimed my abandoned clothes. I dressed hastily, only glancing back every now and then to make sure she was still asleep. I crept over to the window, parting the thick purple drapes only slightly to peek out of the large window. The Moon was full, and illuminated the grounds of her father's vast plantation with an eerie yet beautiful glow. I glanced around, trying to catch glimpse of anyone who may still be lurking outside who may catch me leaving and disrupt my plans to leave unnoticed. Satisfied that the grounds were quiet, I skulked towards her bedroom door, pausing to look at the sleeping form of Maria Kurenai once more before I left.

I felt almost hollow staring at the sleeping form beneath the thin cover. She was a beautiful young woman, only seventeen, a mere one year younger than myself. Still, I'd come to realise I wasn't in love with the girl. I was attracted to her, as I had been to all the girls I'd been with, but still, it had only been a physically attraction. Now that I had slept with her the strong emotion I had experienced upon meeting the girl had vanished, and I was once again forced to admit it had been a sexual attraction.

I fled, going unnoticed just as I had planned. I snuck out the back door as she had earlier informed me I could, and went to rescue my mare Lily. I smiled warmly at the animal as she came into view, and she made a sound, tossing her head to the side. Her way of telling me I had kept her waiting too long again, and that she was unhappy with me. I laughed quietly, stroking her soft white face as soon as I came into contact with her.

"I'm sorry girl, come on. Let's go home." I apologised with a smirk. She responded with another toss of her head. I rolled my eyes at the creature, moving to her side and undoing a brown leather pouch that was attached to the saddle that sat on her back. Rummaging around I felt my hand brush against the smooth texture of an apple, something I had been saving for myself but if I was to get out of here quietly and swiftly I'd have to bribe the mare. Pulling the fruit from the bag, I tossed it lightly into the air, easily catching it again before feeding it to the white horse. She made a sound of approval as she ate, almost giving me permission to ride her now.

"Good girl." I whispered, not wanting to attract attention. I lifted myself on to her back, swinging my leg over the saddle to sit astride the horse. Slipping my feet easily into the stirrups, I coaxed the young horse forward. Pleased with the bribe, she galloped away, swiftly through the Kurenai's grounds and out into the open. I felt melancholy as we road at top speed now, not to escape really, just because I enjoyed the breeze that rippled at my air and clothes.

I had almost hoped I'd fallen for Maria. I hadn't purposely become a womanizer as such…at first I'd just enjoyed the feeling of being with a different woman every time….and by the time I'd felt 'ready' to commit to a woman, I'd become so set in my ways it seemed I couldn't help myself….because every new girl was like a challenge, to see how long it would take for me to get what I wanted from her. It had started with whores I guess….but once I'd had a taste of having to work to get the girl…I couldn't get enough. Saloon girls had been pretty easy, my next 'prey' if you like. Still, even then it hadn't been enough…and over the past few months I'd developed a rather reckless habit of going for the rich girls, the ones who were really out of my league. Or maybe they weren't? I hadn't had much trouble getting them to comply with my needs….Still, I guess the reason I'd turned to them was because I thought they'd fight against me, make me wait, make me beg. No such 'luck'. Rich girls weren't brought up to put it out like the lower class girls….I assumed they'd cherish their innocence, and not want to lose it to a man like me. What did I know about women though?

I shook my head, pulling on the reigns, urging Lily to slow down. I was confused. So far all I'd wanted was flings, one night stands with gorgeous woman. What now? Did I really want to settle down? No. The thought of being 'confined' to one woman was almost too painful to bear. I loved the fact that sleeping around was frowned upon, that when in bed with a girl I was doing something forbidden. It gave me such a thrill. I didn't want to lose _that_…I wanted a challenge. Yes, someone who had a will to match mine. I wanted a girl that was smart enough to deny me what I wanted, who would tease me and demand I wait…..did such a girl exist? Surely there was a woman with a rebellious spirit somewhere, I just hadn't found her yet.

My stomach growled. I flipped the flap of the pouch up, retrieving another apple from the sack, and biting into it. Still. This little incident reminded me how dangerous this desire had become. I'd lost my job as a writer because of my reckless ways, and was now forced to steal beg and borrow to make ends meet. It was becoming obsession. I scratched at the tattoo printed across my neck as if it were an irritation. I wasn't an idiot. I was an educated man believe it or not, but the life of a rogue had been one I couldn't resist. Still couldn't resist. It wasn't just the women, it was being chased by the Sherriff, having to hide out and do things under the cover of darkness. Something about the lifestyle satisfied a dark need that had always been living inside of me, and I wasn't about to give it up just yet, not for all the woman or money in the world. I grinned to myself, I'd find a way to get by, I had so far, doing odd jobs here and there, even if it meant travelling out of the area where my name was less notorious…well my reputation, since no one knew my name. Not even the girls I slept with.

"Alright Lily, let's go." I said aloud, patting the mare affectionately, urging her forward back to the abandoned saloon I was using as my temporary home. As the horse galloped along at a steady speed, I began to form a plan…perhaps I'd been looking in the wrong places for my girl…I cast my mind back to the other day, I'd run into the Sherriff's young daughter. An attractive young girl with short dark blonde hair, and ochre eyes. A mischevious grin spread across my face. The Sherriff's daughter. Now that was dangerous. The daughter of the man who was in charge of tracking me down and throwing me in prison, partly for theft and partly for sleeping with half the girls in the area. If she had the same persistence as her father, I was sure she'd satisfy my longing. Oh this was a very dangerous plan indeed, but now the wheels had started to turn in my mind there was no going back. Young Sayori Wakaba the Sheriff's daughter would be mine.


	4. 4 the Outlaw Yuki's POV

**AN-So here's chapter four! I know it starts off slow, but there's some interesting stuff in this chapter! Well, I don't have much to say haha. Enjoy!**

Chapter Four

Yuki's POV

Yori and I were strolling through town, as we often did when the weather was fair and we had some time to kill. We'd been wandering around for about an hour. It had been late morning when we'd left, the Sun had been rising steadily, but the air had still been cool from the night air. It hadn't been cold, but the kind of temperature that allowed one to feel comfortable enough to amble aimlessly around town without breaking a sweat. Now the Sun was high in the sky, and both Yori and I were beginning to grow weary. I'd slung my parasol over my shoulder, my hand lazily curled around the thin handle. I was thankful of the mild shade it provided, but becoming irritated with having to carry it. I glanced to my right, seeing Yori drowsily fanning herself with her cream colored hand fan.

"Maybe we should head home?" I suggested in an exasperated tone, attempting to juggle my parasol and the packages containing all of the snacks I had purchased today….What would my father say when he found out I had wasted all of my money on cakes again?

"Yes…you're probably right…would you like a hand with those?" She giggled, watching me stagger along with my hoard of goods. I shook my head in response, but she ignored this and took the parasol from my grasp anyway. I smiled at her gratefully, regaining my balance and making my way towards our horses. Yori continued to hold the parasol above my head until we reached our transport, watching me struggle to force all of my items into the side bag attached to my jet black horse, Artemis. I'd successfully managed to force most of my shopping in, and was about to persist with the rest when my body suddenly stiffened and a strange anxiousness seemed to overwhelm me. I swivelled around, dropping my remaining packages in the process.

"Yuki!" Yori exclaimed, but I held a hand up signalling for her to be silent. She stared at me in concern, but I kept my hand up, warning her not to move or speak yet. My eyes darted around the area, surveying the wooden buildings surrounding us. We had left our horses in a quiet area, behind the busy shops where people rarely roam. Almost like a back alley. I hadn't thought it dangerous, because although it was quiet, you only had to walk around a corner and you'd be greeted with the hustle and bustle of the shoppers. Now…I felt my stomach knot…..the hairs on the back of my neck stood up, and I had the feeling we were being watched. My heartbeat slowed, seeing no sign of a stalker…still…I'd felt something….

"Y-Yori let's go!" I begged, still not completely reassured that we were alone. She gave me a baffled look, clearly perplexed by my sudden change in attitude and my strange behaviour. Suddenly eager to get away from this place, I dropped to my knees, retrieving my fallen items from the floor. Yori packed her own things away swiftly, before kneeling beside me and assisting me.

My heart stopped, as a pair of brown leather boots came into view before us. Both of us stopped what we were doing and tilted our heads up to stare at the stranger standing before us. Yori let out a small gasp as her eyes passed over the tall stranger, causing her to drop the item she was holding, as she clasped her hands over her mouth. I stared at her perplexed, and watched as a pink tint colored her cheeks. I was frozen, too scared to move an inch. Something about this person made me feel uneasy. As the stranger knelt down to recover the item that had slipped from Yori's hands, I allowed my eyes to venture up into the face of this mysterious person. My breath caught in my throat. My brown eyes met with a pair of lilac ones.

It was such a cliché moment….so similar to those out of my romance novels….but it was if, for a moment, there was no one else but this man and I. Something about his lavender eyes was enticing, captivating even, and I could feel myself leaning towards him. He looked to be a man of nineteen, maybe twenty; I'm not very good at guessing age. His features were smooth but masculine, and there was no denying he was attractive…not beautiful in the conventional sense…not like a prince or a man of wealth….something about his eyes told me he was a man who had not had an easy start to life…yes his eyes were that of an older, wiser man, but there was an almost mischievous glint to them, one that reflected his youth. His gaze locked with mine, and a small smile formed on his lips. My heart raced as this handsome man looked at me. The moment was brief, and he turned to face Yori, his smile widening. I felt a pain in my chest, an emotion I didn't recognise.

"You dropped this….you're Miss Sayori right? The Sherriff's daughter? We ran into one another a few days ago…." As if in a trance she stared at the handsome man in awe, before suddenly coming back to reality and nodding hastily. He let out a small chuckle. I was awestruck, even his voice was mesmerizing. It was masculine but soft….and I felt as if I could listen to his soft tenor forever. She blushed, gratefully accepting the small package from him. I gulped as he turned to look at me once more.

"Are these yours?" He asked gently, rescuing the remaining two packages from the ground. I nodded slowly, my eyes wandering over every inch of him face, taking everything in. He extended his hands towards me, the two small packages perched upon his palms. I reached out, reclaiming the packages from him, but my hands lingered a moment longer upon his skin. A strange rush of electricity running through my body as my finger brushed against his palm. I recoiled at the new sensation, not entirely sure what to make of it. Both Yori and I scrambled to our feet.

"Miss Yori…you look rather pale, are you alright?" The stranger asked concern apparent in his voice. Now that we were standing, I truly got a sense of how tall he was. I would say he was roughly six foot…perhaps a bit shorter than that. I blushed a little noticing that his dark shirt was unbuttoned to his stomach, allowing me to gaze at his chiselled chest.

"I….I'm fine…t-thank you….I, I didn't get the chance to thank you the other day….f-for helping me…" She stuttered nervously. He shook his head, taking a step closer towards her.

"It was really no problem at all….what kind of man would I be if I hadn't assisted a pretty young lady such as yourself?" He beamed at her. He certainly was charming. Only then did it hit me. Silver hair, lilac eyes….the Outlaw! This man was the Outlaw! I gasped, stumbling back and falling against Artemis. She whinnied as my back collided with her, but I was too frightened to move. We were alone with a criminal! He turned to stare at me, his eyes filled with concern. I wouldn't fall for it though.

"Are you okay Miss?" He asked me, taking a step towards me. I held my hands out in front of me defensively, signalling for him to stay where he was. He stopped in his tracks, looking bewildered. My heart was racing, and my body trembled. I wanted to scream at Yori to get away from him, but she was in daze.

"S-Stay back! I know who you are! Yori, get away from him!" I demanded, finally regaining the power of speech. I had intended to sound intimidating, defiant, but my voice came out croaky, and shook with fear. The Outlaw chuckled in amusement, moving towards Yori, much to my disgust.

"Get away from her! Yori come on! This guy's a criminal, get away!" I cried, desperate for someone to hear me and come to rescue us. No such luck. Both Yori and the Outlaw ignored me, and he persisted to charm her, though he'd dropped his tone to a whisper so I couldn't hear what he was saying to her. I was frozen to the spot, torn between leaping on Artemis and running away to get help….or snatching Yori away and running…. I watched the pair conversing quietly as if I weren't there. I watched Yori's expression light up as the man moved close to her, leaning in close and whispering something in her ear. That was it. I sprinted towards them, using all of my strength to shove that man away from her. He was caught off guard, and blinked a few times, clearly shocked, before actually doing anything. In this time, I grabbed Yori's arm, and dragging her back towards our horses.

I helped Yori to clamber on to her own horse, before slinging myself on to Artemis' back. I glanced back at the Outlaw. I was surprised to see he was still standing in the spot I had left him in, a calm, almost amused expression on his face. As we rode away, I saw him wink at Yori and mouth something, but I didn't see what. I didn't care. I just kept forcing Artemis to run faster. I had to get away from that man and so did Yori because….now I had met him…I knew he was dangerous. I knew he was trouble. The worst part being….when I recalled his handsome face….my heart skipped a beat….and I realised he had me….just like he had Yori and all those other girls….and if I wasn't careful he'd realise that…I clutched the reigns tighter, willing myself to forget about that man. No. I didn't trust him….but what worried me the most was…I didn't trust myself either.


	5. 5 the Sheriff's daughter Zero's POV

**AN-Haha, so Zero has taken an interest in Yori…but what about Yuki?**** Let's just say things get interesting in this chapter ;). Enjoy!**

Chapter Five

Zero 'the Outlaw's' POV

Lily and I sauntered through the dark and silent town, enjoying the feeling of not having to rush around tonight. I was also relishing the feeling of not having to watch myself. Though I was sure the Sherriff would still throw me in a cell if he got hold of me, the search seemed to have died down, and he hadn't been patrolling the streets as diligently as he had been before. A smile flickered across my face. It seemed Maria was keeping quiet, either that or her family were keeping it quiet for the sake of her honour. I didn't see what difference it made, rumour had somehow already spread about the two of us, and as soon as I got to Yori they'd put two and two together, and realise I'd taken what I wanted from Maria and moved on.

I turned a corner, coming to a deserted area that resided behind the shops for the second time that day. I allowed myself a small chuckle. It certainly had been an eventful day….

I'd decided the night before to fashion myself a disguise so I could trail the young Sayori Wakaba. It had been too easy to purchase a wig and keep to myself. Of course there was no guarantee that Miss Wakaba would be out shopping…but I'd gotten lucky and spotted her riding into the town on a tan colored horse only a few hours after going into town myself. It had been perfect. Of course I'd been pretty careful, leaving Lily on the outskirts of town hidden away so as not to alert anyone that the 'Outlaw' was in town….but the walk hadn't been a problem.

I leapt off of Lily's back, tying the reigns to a wooden post, purposely tying a double knot knowing Lily's wild nature. I'd tailed young Sayori and her friend for a good hour earlier that day, and now waited for Miss Wakaba to meet me here as I'd asked her to earlier. I frowned to myself, seriously debating the likeliness of her showing up…It wasn't that I thought she had no interest in me….her flustered appearance and perpetual blush had spoken to me more clearly than words ever would…she found me attractive, and I had no doubt that she would let me in….but my plan had been marred slightly. Her friend had reacted badly to me…she was frightened of me….I supposed it wasn't strange. I was a wanted criminal in the town, although it wasn't for any dangerous crime…What made no sense was that moments before I had appeared she'd sensed me…I couldn't put my finger on it, and when she'd touched my hand…a strange sensation had hit me, I didn't really understand what it was, but there was something about that girl I didn't like….there was something unsettling about her….yet if I was so unsettled by her why did I suddenly long to know more about her? I decided to ask Sayori a bit about her friend….it wasn't a great way to steal Sayori's heart, by asking about her friend….but still, I was intrigued. I hadn't come across the girl before, and was surprised, from her dress and abundance of packages I could tell she was wealthy, and I'd already gotten to most of the wealthy girls in the area….

"M-Mister Outlaw…" A shaky feminine voice broke me from my thoughts. I'd been leaning against Lily pondering to myself, but plastered a charming smile across my face as my prey came into view, once again riding side-saddle upon the tan horse on which I had seen her earlier. She blushed profusely as she came closer, the soft Moonlight highlighting her delicate features. She stopped her horse a foot or so away from me, seeming to lose her nerve. I recalled the hushed conversation I had shared with her earlier that day…

'_Sayori….miss Wakaba….ever since I ran into you that day…I can't stop thinking about you, I'm sorry that must sound corny right? I just…your beauty is captivating…I hope you don't mind me being so forward with you….'_

'_O-oh mister outlaw…I...I don't know what to s-say….I…I should really be leaving, can't you hear, my friend is worrying….'_

'_Yes I understand but….please, I want to talk with you, alone….I know its rather bold of me to ask but….would you meet me back here again…tonight. Say eleven?...I'd meet with you sooner, but as you know I can't be seen wandering around town….'_

'…_I….I really shouldn't…..'_

'_Please, I mean you no harm. I give you my word….let me see your beautiful face at least once more this evening, I have so much I need to talk to you about…I promise, if you still have your doubts after our meeting tonight I'll leave you be.'_

'…_..M-My father would be furious…y-you're a wanted c-criminal…..but….but I suppose…..o-one meeting….can't hurt…right?'_

After that she'd been snatched away from me by her agitated friend….no matter. I was just pleased she'd shown up now. I'd half expected her to abandon me here after her friend probably tried to talk her out of meeting with me….I smiled beguilingly at her, causing her cheeks to flood with color it was noticeable even in the dim light of the Moon. She kept her distance, clearly still a little wary of me after the events that had taken placer earlier that day.

I checked that Lily's reigns were securely fastened before strolling towards the young woman. She looked a little flustered as if she had no idea why she'd done such a reckless thing. I doubted she'd told anyone where she was going…if she'd even told her family she was going out at all. She's probably had to sneak out. I laughed inwardly. Oh, this was going to be fun. This whole experience would be fun, toying with the Sherriff's daughter….and who knew? Perhaps she'd provide me with the challenge I so longed for.

"Hello beautiful, I'm so glad you came…I was starting to worry you'd stood me up…" I told her, faking a sad expression on the last part of the sentence. Her eyes widened a little in fear as if she'd let me down. It was too easy to read her expressions. She tucked a couple of stray hairs behind her ear and smiled nervously at me. She'd made an effort with her appearance, noticeably. She had fastened a large white flower to her hair, and the dress she wore was distinctly more elaborately decorated than the one she'd been wearing earlier that day. I moved closer to her, eagerly surveying her pretty face as it became clearer in the Moonlight.

"I-I had a little trouble sneaking out….I h-hope I didn't keep you waiting t-too long!" She stammered anxiously. Her hand hovered at her neck, a very feminine way of expressing unease. I shook my head dismissing the statement. I bowed low as if I were addressing a lady of royalty, before playfully taking one of her gloved hands in my own and kissing it. Her cheeks flooded an even deeper shade of red with this motion, and I could feel her hand trembling.

"Sayori, I'll cut to the chase…I want you to be mine, I want to make you mine….ever since that day we ran into one another, I felt there was this connection between us….can you feel it?" I stared directly into her amber eyes, filled with surprise and shock. It wasn't a _complete_ lie…I found her rather attractive….there wasn't a connection, but she certainly was a good-looking girl…the main enticement being her father was my rival, and I had to make her mine. To sleep with the Sherriff's daughter would be the most exhilarating thing I'd done. She stayed silent for a small while, seeming to absorb what I had told her.

"I do feel it….but….but my father is the Sherriff… how could we possibly….I mean, he'd kill us both! You're the most wanted criminal around here at the moment!" She exclaimed. My offer was clearly an enticing one, and her eyes gleamed with excitement at the possibilities. I moved close to her, wrapping my arms around her slim waist. She still sat perched upon her horse, so I had to look up at her to see her reaction. She audibly gulped, her body tensing against my touch. Still she didn't push me away so I went further, using my fingers to gently pull her chin down. I leaned up, gently brushing my lips against hers, knowing perfectly well what kind of effect this would have on the young girl, who had probably never been kissed before. Though our lips barely even touched, it was enough to have the desired effect. She moaned softly despite herself, letting her arms glide slowly around my neck.

"Be mine, Sayori, be my lover." I breathed against her lips. Her body shivered and she nodded slowly. I allowed my hands to move down her body, slipping my hands beneath her body I lifted her off the horse with ease. She tightened her grip on my neck, apparently frightened I'd drop her. I gazed seductively into her eyes as I held her body against mine. Not able to withstand the intensity of my gaze she turned her head away, her face a bright crimson color. I chuckled quietly, bringing her face to mine and kissing her again, softly, tenderly until she allowed me to deepen the kiss. After a little while she pushed me away softly.

"I-I'll be yours but…I should really get home before my father realises that I'm gone…forgive me." She murmured against my impassioned lips. I broke away, giving her a flirtatious smile, before lifting her back on to her horse.

"When can we meet again?" She asked me eagerly, her face stilled flushed from our embrace. I caressed her cheek teasingly, sending a shudder through her body. My hand moved into her hair, playing with the tresses as if I had all he time in the world.

"Tomorrow night. Same time, same place….I'll take you somewhere nice." I promised her. Where I'd get the money to take her out was beyond me, but I'd get it. She couldn't suppress a large smile from forming on her pretty face. She nodded enthusiastically, excitement glimmering in her bronze eyes. I withdrew, moving back towards my own horse and waving as she fled back to her father. I grinned to myself, so the games had really begun I thought to myself. I'd won over the Sherriff's daughter, now it was just a matter of time, waiting to see how long it would take me to get what I wanted from her….part of me wondered if I would've been able to break her tonight, but where would the fun be in that? No. I'd bide my time and see how things went….my thoughts flashed back to that friend of hers….yes, and even if she began to get boring….perhaps I could find out more about that strange girl? Whatever happened, I couldn't ignore the fact I'd started a dangerous game tonight, and I couldn't help but wonder where it would lead me….


	6. 6 the Urgent Message Yuki's POV

**AN-****Sorry for the long wait. I was away and then I was working on my other fanfics…so here is the long awaited chapter six in Yuki's POV! Enjoy!**

Chapter Six

Yuki's POV

I'd rushed into town as swiftly as I could, having received an urgent message from Yori early that morning, around seven am. I'd been perched at the breakfast table, leisurely picking at my breakfast of cheese omelette and some bread, unusual for me since I was known for wolfing down my breakfast…despite my father scolding me for being uncouth and unladylike. Today, however, I had a lot on my mind…I was still flustered from our encounter with the Outlaw the previous day, and my chest constricted whenever I recalled the event…the night before I had been plagued with nightmares, all of which had contained the Outlaw…the aspect that had made these dreams 'nightmare' worthy, was not necessarily the presence of the Outlaw himself…it was the fact that in all of these dreams I had been attracted to him…or romantically involved with him. In one dream-nightmare, he'd been moving in about to kiss me when I'd awoken in a tizzy, my nightgown had been soaked with sweat, and I'd spent half the night racking my brains as to why I had this strange feeling inside me.

I'd sat with my knees drawn up against my chest, my arms wrapped tightly around my legs so that I was hugging them. The meeting with the Outlaw had played through my mind again and again as I'd sat there, and I'd become more and more agitated. I'd chewed my lip ferociously, plaited and un-plaited my hair…I'd lay down, tossing and turning, overheated and exasperated as to why I'd been feeling the way I was feeling. In the end I'd pulled my weary body up from the sticky sheets and opened the large window to my room and sat in front of it, allowing the night air to cool me. Still, even such a gesture hadn't calmed me…my eyes had darted across the gardens of my home, scanning the grounds for the Outlaw…as if he'd followed us back earlier that day. In the end I'd shut the window and collapsed back down on my bed, my body too fatigued to stay conscious another minute…still, I'd awoken around six am, and unable to bring myself to sleep in had dragged my sluggish form down the stairs to the breakfast table.

It was actually quite convenient I'd awoken at such a time in the end, since Yori's message had arrived at seven. My father had been twittering on about how cute I looked when I was sleepy, though had mentioned he was concerned by my lack of sleep…my father Kaien was Mayor, yet he still made time to fuss over me and share meals with me as a family. It was sweet, and I appreciated the fact he took time out of his busy schedule to spend time with me…he was the only family I had. My mother had died when I was very young, and I had no memory of her. So now it was just father and I.

Still, the message had come in the form of a servant, he had come to our home on horseback following orders from Yori, who had asked me to meet her in town at half past eight, and stressed that it was urgent. Both father and I had been surprised the message was for me; especially so early in the morning…the both of us had anticipated an urgent message from the Sheriff for my father, or from one of the wealthy plantation owners. Upon dismissing the messenger my father had given me an anxious look before allowing me to desert the remainder of my breakfast to go prepare for my meeting with Yori.

I'd dressed swiftly and leapt on Artemis' back as rapidly as I could, charging into town at lightening speed…now I sat side-saddle on the sleek black back of Artemis, nervously waiting for Yori at the usual place…the same place we had run into the Outlaw the previous day. I daren't ascend from my horse just yet, fearful that the Outlaw would leap out and drag me away into some abandoned building. I shuddered. Why was I even thinking about him? I gripped Artemis' reigns tightly. The mere image of the Outlaw's face in my mind left me feeling a little breathless. Why was I feeling this way? This feeling was one I'd never experienced before in my life…My heart was pounding frenziedly in my chest, and my mind was in a haze as I dwelled on that dangerous man…I was frightened of him…but the feeling that had me in it's fiery grip was _not_ fear. I knew fear well, and though fear was an element in the makeup of this new emotion…it was only a secondary emotion. The feelings I was experiencing were strangely similar to that of infatuation…a feeling not too far off from the sought after _love_. I shook my head fiercely. No. I wouldn't, couldn't believe that my first 'love' was the Outlaw…I would not allow myself to be added to the throng of broken hearted women that obsessed over him.

"Yuki!" Yori called out. I looked up, a little flustered after dwelling on the Outlaw for so long. She rounded the corner, slowly the pace of her horse and stopping next to me. I smiled nervously at her, still trying to conceal the blush that had formed in the time I had been dwelling on the Outlaw. Yori smiled cheerily at me, surprising considering the urgency of her earlier message.

"Hello Yori…is everything alright? Your messenger told me you wanted to see me urgently so I got here as quickly as I could…" I informed her, watching as she climbed gracefully down from her horse, brushing her cream colored dress off with her gloved hands. She held a hand over her eyes to shield her eyes, despite the matching cream colored hat she wore designed for the job. The sun was steadily rising as it always did in the summer time, and the air was already a little humid. Still, I didn't care; all I wanted was to hear what Yori had to tell me.

"Shall we go to a café and have some team Yuki?" Yori asked dreamily. I gave her a puzzled look, jumping from my horse with not nearly as much grace as she had. She smiled at me, securing her horse's reigns and walking towards the hustle and bustle of the town. I stood awestruck before quickly tying Artemis up and bounding after her. We walked slowly towards one of the café's we knew, she clearly wasn't in a rush…We sat outside in the morning Sun with a pot of tea and dainty china cups on saucers…the whole thing very leisurely done. She sipped her tea silently and gracefully, staring wistfully into the distance.

"Yori…seriously what's going on?" I asked, unable to keep the panic from my tone. The message had been an urgent one…yet her attitude completely contradicted that. She was serene and calm and it almost unsettled me. She turned to look at me, almost surprised by my panicky tone. She placed her tea cup gently down on its matching saucer smiling a little anxiously at me, suggesting that she _did _have something important to tell me…she was just nervous about doing it. A shiver ran down my spine, why did I have such a bad feeling?

"W-Well…I've met someone Yuki…someone…well a man, a man…who wants to court me…" She told me nervously, apprehensively…but her eyes sparkled as she spoke. My eyes widened. I was surprised. Yori didn't like talking about men and courting. Her father supposedly had someone in mind for her future husband…but I doubted the man she was talking about was the same one her father had chosen. I cocked my head feeling a little uneasy. The Yori I knew would surely tell me if there was someone interested in her…lots of men were interested in her, but she usually spurned their advances…however, the way she was behaving made me suspect that this man was different. That she was interested in him too…but still something bothered me…usually Yori wouldn't even consider a proposal unless she had known the young man for a while…in that time she would've told me about him…she hadn't mentioned any men lately, suggesting that the proposal had been a recent and unexpected one. Another shiver ran down my spine. Something was definitely odd.

"He told me he wants to meet with me tonight…he promised to take me somewhere nice." She continued dreamily. I felt the hairs rise on the back of my neck…why didn't I like where this was going? Was it because Yori rarely accepted to go out with the men that pursued her? Or was it this underlying apprehension that wouldn't leave me alone?

"Yori who is he? You haven't mentioned him before…" I asked suspiciously, mentally scolding myself for allowing my suspicion to ring so clearly through my voice. She looked quickly at me but averted her eyes an instant later. I attempted to meet her gaze but she purposely avoided it, staring out at the busy town around us. The uneasy feeling within me was growing rapidly.

"…that is the thing Yuki he's…well he's not someone my father would approve of….so please, you must swear not to breathe a word of this to anyone else!" She told me, reaching across the table and taking my hands in her own. She stared pleadingly into my eyes, squeezing my hands tightly in her own. I nodded slowly, uneasily. Someone her father wouldn't approve of? A sudden horrifying thought struck me…what if it was…I shook my head. No. It couldn't possibly be that man…She glanced around us, checking to see if anyone was in earshot. Satisfied she could part with this information without the fear of it spreading, she leaned towards me, hovering close to my ear.

"He….Yuki, he's…he's the Outlaw…" She whispered in a tone so low I struggled to hear it. However, nothing could prepare me for such a shock. I released her hands, leaning back in my chair. I recoiled as if the gesture would cause me to forget the information I was just given. I didn't _want _to hear such a thing. She sat with her hands in her lap, anxiously judging my reaction. I shook my head, refusing to believe my sweet innocent friend Yori would fall for such a criminal. No. This was another nightmare surely. Yori would never be so reckless! She was sensible and level-headed, there was no way this could be true!

"Yori…NO! I can't possibly let you go through with this! Do you have _any_ idea how many hearts he's broken?" I spluttered, unable to get my head around the prospect. She looked a little hurt by my response, but I refused to sugar coat it, even if it hurt her now in the end…perhaps it would save her from a tragic fate. I blushed as one of the staff working at the café gave me a peculiar look. I toned my assault down; giving her the most serious look I could muster. I had to deter her from courting that man!

"…I know Yuki…but I have this feeling I can't describe…it's so invigorating! I simply cannot ignore it…I know he's a wanted criminal…and I know he toys with the hearts of unsuspecting women but Yuki, I'm not a fool…if he tries to do anything unacceptable I shall put him in his place, I promise!" She implored, almost as if she was trying to convince me to give her permission to go…if my blessing was what she was after she was certainly not going to get it! I folded my arms, staring assertively at her. How could I dissuade her from going out with the man? If the fact he was a heartbreaker and a criminal didn't do it, I didn't know what would.

"Yori…this isn't like you. This is reckless and impulsive, now wake up! That man is BAD new! He's wanted dead or alive! Even if it turned out you were the one he would stay faithful to, your father would never accept him, he's trying to throw him in jail! Not to mention the price on his head…someone is bound to kill him one day, and that would leave you heartbroken, so please!" I pleaded with her in a hushed tone. I felt terrible for being so blunt with her, and pain flickered across her expression with every word I spoke to her. I loathed that Outlaw boy right now for luring my sweet Yori into his trap. If he thought I was going to allow her to make such a mistake without a fight, he had another thing coming! I wasn't the smartest or toughest girl…but I would do my best to protect my best friend from coming to harm.

"I know…he is notorious for breaking hearts…and I know I am being unusually impulsive…but that's why I think this _must_ be…fate…I have a good feeling about it Yuki, or else I would never take such a risk…please, I needed to confide in someone, you're my best friend…trust me." She spoke sincerely, trying to reassure me. I frowned. I couldn't believe I was buying this…but perhaps she was right? Yori would never do something so spontaneous under regular circumstances…perhaps there was something special about the meeting between the two. I felt a pang of…some strange alien emotion within my chest at the thought of Yori being with the Outlaw…something suspiciously similar to jealousy. Of course that was a ridiculous notion. I had no interest in him…did I?

"…Yori, I just cannot condone this meeting between the two of you! At night as well…it…it just sounds suspicious to me…I'm sorry. I want to be happy for you but the man IS a criminal after all…I just…I just think it's a set up!" I blurted out, but still I held something back…something spiteful and vicious that I just couldn't bring myself to say…He wanted to sleep with her and then leave. That had been what I wanted to say. I bit my tongue, knowing that those words would be said with malice if they did escape my lips. I didn't want Yori to think I was angry with _her_…it was _him_ I loathed. She shook her head sadly at me, staring at her lap as she did so.

"…Perhaps it was wrong of me to tell you…I don't want you to worry, I can take care of myself…look Yuki, I know all of this…but I just know I'll regret it for the rest of my life if I miss this opportunity…I'll always wonder what might have happened…" She said wistfully. My jaw dropped. What spell did that delinquent have over my sweet little friend? I cursed softly under my breath, not loud enough for Yori to hear. Even if I had said it louder she still wouldn't have registered it as she stared into the distance. Her eyes looked misty and thoughtful. I wondered what was running through her mind…right now she seemed so far away from me. I felt like I was losing my best friend…

"Yori listen to yourself! You'll regret it more if you meet with him and something terrible happens! Yori, I have a really, really bad feeling about that man, ever since I first heard about him I've had this ominous feeling…a-and I'm frightened that if you meet with him…something horrible is going to happen to you and confirm all of my foreboding feelings….Yori I'm begging you NOT to go with him!" I begged, struggling to keep my plea at a quiet and inconspicuous tone so that onlookers wouldn't become suspicious. Still, I couldn't keep tears from forming in my eyes. I was suddenly very frightened for Yori. I felt a sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach warning me that something about the situation was not right…I just prayed Yori could hear and see the desperation radiating from me. She looked doubtfully at me for a moment before giving me a conceding smile. I released a breath I hadn't even realised I'd been holding. She nodded sadly, seeming to register the fear in my tone of voice.

"…Okay Yuki…if you feel that strongly about it I will stay away from him. Thank you for opening my eyes. I suppose it was rather a foolish thing to do…I'm sorry for worrying you." Yori replied, unable to keep all of the sadness from her tone. I smiled gratefully at her, relieved that she was taking me seriously. I smiled, leaning back, finally able to fully relax. I took a sip from my tea cup, glad that I could help her…

…I'd hoped that would be the last time I would hear about the Outlaw, or the last time I'd be involved in anything to do with him at the very least. At the time I'd been certain that was the last I'd hear of him…how wrong I was….

**AN-So, lot's of questions! How will the Outlaw react to Yori spurning his advances? Will he choose to move to Yuki instead? And what about Yuki's strange feelings for the Outlaw? Things are heating up….**


	7. 7 The Date Zero's POV

**AN-I'm so sorry for the lack of updates on this story! I've been working hard on my other ones and this one got away from me a little. Anyway, I hope there are still some followers who will read this.. So will Yori turn up for her date with the Outlaw or will he be stood up? Enjoy this new chapter!**

Chapter Seven

Zero the 'Outlaw's' POV

I was leaning casually against the wooden fence, Lily's reigns tied loosely around it despite the fact the wood was flimsy. I knew she wouldn't wander off, it was more so I didn't need to keep a close eye on her. I checked my pocket watch, ignoring the large crack in the glass encasing the face. The hands informed me that young Sayori was late; however I was not flustered in anyway by this. In fact I'd been expecting her delay as I had the previous night. So, how long would I wait here before deciding she wasn't going to appear? I'd entertained the idea that she may reconsider our arrangement and leave me here all night. If my impressions of her were correct, she'd probably informed her jittery friend of our new status as lovers…and if my impressions of her friend were correct….she'd probably tried to talk her out of it.

I smirked to myself. Her friend intrigued me. There was something so naïve about her. She was like a frightened little child that wished to shy away from danger…however…at the same time she was perhaps the least naïve of all the girls I'd met…she was the first thus far to flee from me…perhaps she did realise how 'dangerous' I really was. This thought excited me. Made me want to tease the young girl and see what would happen. Yes…if Sayori became boring perhaps I would see how far I could push her friend. I had no interest in her sexually. She was a toy that would break too easily for my liking. She wasn't sexy or attractive as such. Her face had been pretty; perhaps beautiful to a man of higher class than I…but beauty was not what I wanted. I didn't prey on these women for their pretty faces…She was too well groomed for my liking, and though I'd seen a spark of something within her…what I wanted was the fire I'd seen in Sayori's eyes….the willingness to break the rules despite the troubles that would come with it.

My attention was redirected, away from thoughts of Sayori's friend as the sound of a horse's hooves nearby caused me to tense. The danger of fraternizing with the Sheriff's daughter was of course the risk that the Sheriff would discover our relationship….I was aware that I could be coming face to face with the Sheriff instead of Sayori during our rendezvous'. However, on this night I was fortunate, as the flustered face of Sayori came into view. I smiled winningly at her as she drew closer, and she smiled a small timid smile in return. I removed my hat from my head, tilting it as a gesture of respect towards the young woman who blushed in response.

"My lady." I addressed her playfully, bowing down low as she approached. Replacing my hat, I took her hand in my own, kissing it gently as I had the previous evening. I strode swiftly back to Lily, unravelling her reigns from the wooden fence and leading her towards Sayori. I'd planned on taking the young woman somewhere nice…no point in trying to get her into bed just yet. No, Sayori was classier than that, I would have to work to get what I wanted from her, at least that's what I was hoping.

"You look beautiful this evening Sayori…so allow me to show off your beauty, I want to take you out." I informed her, turning on the charm and flashing her a seductive glance. The perpetual blush that adorned her cheeks darkened to a crimson color as I complimented her. Compliments were one of my best techniques, women seemed to love them. I flung one leg over Lily, hoisting myself upon her back, now able to face Sayori at eye level. I took her hand, using my other hand to steer Lily's reigns in the right direction.

"Well, that is of course unless you've changed your mind? You're awfully quiet." I continued mocking sounding hurt by her lack of replies to my compliments. Perhaps I was coming on too strong. She was a modest young woman, probably not used to being showered with an onslaught of compliments. I released her hand, moving my fingers to her flushed cheek and caressing her porcelain skin. The heat radiating from her crimson cheeks enticed me. I wanted to make her mine.

"No! I-I do want to be with you…I'm just….a little nervous….I've never done anything like this before." She explained, stumbling over her words a little, her anxiousness reflected clearly through her trembling tone. I smiled warmly at her, beckoning for her to follow me out of the dark town. She looked uneasy; still she didn't question me and followed silently on her own horse. I was surprised she didn't ask me where we were going as I coaxed her into moving at a steady pace so as not to be glimpsed by someone in the silent town who may tattle to the Sheriff.

I'd spent the day out of town in another nearby area, doing some hard labour in order to obtain a fair amount of money to take the young woman out somewhere. I grinned mischievously to myself….I wondered if she'd ever been to a saloon before…and if she had I bet she'd never seen one this time of night. I knew it wasn't the classiest place to take her…however I didn't have a great deal of money on my person, and wasn't sure how else to entertain her. I shook my head. Perhaps this wouldn't make the best first date, and instead I concluded to avoid the saloons for the night and instead take her on a romantic walk as I had with many of the other women I'd been with.

I lead the Sheriff's daughter far out of town, not wishing to be seen courting her by anyone who may know her, and instead travelled to another area. It was a far distance away from her home town, and I could tell she was becoming less sure of herself with every step forward. Perhaps now was the time to strike up a conversation with her. Tugging lightly on Lily's reigns, I coaxed the horse into slowing down so that we paced beside Sayori and her own chestnut colored horse. The girl was stroking the horse soothingly, more to reassure herself than the mare, as the animal didn't look at all flustered by the change of scenery.

"Let's just walk tonight….get to know each other, what do you say?" I questioned, hoping to appeal to the shy side of her that would rather stay away from the eyes of the public. She looked up at me, slightly startled apparently not having realised I'd slowed my pace to trot casually beside her. She smiled coyly, nodding hastily. I could see the relief wash over her, and her face was as open to read as a book. I was heading towards a large plantation that belonged to a wealthy man. The grounds were vast and beautiful, and I doubted we'd be caught trespassing there, not only due to the sheer size, but due to the fact I'd done it a handful of times before this occasion.

"So Sayori…I don't think I've ever had the chance to ask you…how old are you? If you don't mind my asking." I questioned casually. What I really wanted to ask her about was her friend out of pure interest, and for future reference. However, to launch straight into the conversation in such a way would've seemed rude, so it would be more tactful to ask trivial questions first. Besides, I was interested about her age. I'd pegged her at seventeen, eighteen. I was fairly accurate at guessing ages. I often preferred to go for older women, however of late younger women had also become more appealing as well. Their naivety was enticing; however I would never try anything with a woman under sixteen or seventeen.

"O-Oh…I'm seventeen…eighteen in a few months." She responded, unable to maintain eye contact with me as her face flushed. I cocked my head grinning to myself. So I'd been right. We drew near to the plantation, and I casually changed direction slightly, guiding her towards a secret entrance. I had no intention of informing her we were trespassing, otherwise she would surely decline.

"So young yet very much the lady…so, did you have much trouble getting out this evening? You seem a little on edge if I may say so…" I continued, hoping to lead her on to the subject of her friend…if I could trick her into bringing the girl up herself then it wouldn't seem so strange me asking questions. Tugging some leaves from a giant weeping willow out of the way, I exposed a hidden trail, gesturing for her to trot ahead a few steps. She did so, stopping a few meters down the path, waiting eagerly for me. Passing through the hidden entryway and dropping the leaves once more I trotted forward to stand beside her.

"Well…not as such….I mean, my father retired to bed fairly early…no sneaking out wasn't really the issue…" She replied slowly, seeming to mull her thoughts over in her head before uttering them to me. I nodded, staying silent and waiting eagerly for her to continue. She fiddled uneasily with the reigns of her horse, perhaps not wanting to continue.

"Someone…was against the idea of me meeting with you tonight…I was late because…she begged me not to come, and I felt guilty at betraying her trust….P-Please don't misunderstand me! I wanted to come! Why else would I be here? Only…I don't want to worry her….is all…." She confessed, avoiding eye contact with me as she spoke. We didn't travel very far in before I held a hand out, beckoning her to stop. She did as I commanded, and I could see her fingers trembling, her grip tightening around the reigns as if I was keeping her in suspense by prolonging my response. I paused, listening for any sound of human life other than ours. Satisfied that we were alone I swung my legs around to one side, dropping from the horses back, allowing my feet to collide softly with the grassy ground below me.

"Oh? Someone knows about _us_ then…" I replied with a knowing smirk, striding confidently towards the young woman who was still perched upon her sandy coloured horse. Her amber eyes widened and a soft almost familiar blush colored her cheeks as she attempted to explain herself, stumbling hastily over apologize and half formed sentences. I chuckled softly, easing my arms around her waist as I came into contact with her. She winced as if frightened I would physically harm her as a punishment. Gently, I lowered her on to the ground, relishing in this brief contact with her, longing for so much more but also excited by the realization that I would have to wait at least a little longer for what I wanted. She opened her eyes, blinking curiously up at me with her caramel colored eyes. I licked my lips despite myself, suddenly aware of how intense the longing had become. I raised a finger to her lips shaking my head with a grin.

"I was merely joking, there's no need for you to apologize…so who is it that tried to deter you then my beautiful Sayori?" I questioned eager to pry into the relationship between my new lover and her friend. She blinked a few times before staring down at her feet, a sheepish expression adorning her lovely face. I kept my eyes locked on her as I moved away to tie the reigns of our horses to a nearby tree. She remained silent, gaze fixated on the soft grass beneath us as if it were an alien plant to her. I patted both Lily and the young woman's horse affectionately before sauntering towards her once more. Slipping my hand into hers I guided her away, ignoring the fact she still hadn't answered, hoping I could loosen her tongue in some other way.

"I didn't mean to startle you Sayori, I'm just curious about the life my beautiful lover leads." I continued, leading her slowly towards a large and picturesque lake that was nearby. I felt her grip tighten slightly on my hand as if trying to reassure herself that I wasn't about to desert her in this unfamiliar place.

"My best friend….the one you met previously…she seems to be…frightened of you…she doesn't want me to see you…she's worried my reputation will be destroyed if I do…" She said softly, as if wary her words would harm me. Of course these things I was already aware of, of course I'd known it was her dark haired friend, the one I was intrigued by. However I feigned mild surprise as if it hadn't crossed my mind, yet it wasn't a total shock either. I nodded slowly, eyes fixated on the clearing at the edge of the lake. A bench stood beside it, the perfect place for the two of us to converse further.

"Your friend…she seems rather…wary…I hope you won't think me rude but does she lead a rather…sheltered home life?" I pried further, attempting to sound nonchalant as if I were merely making idle chit-chat with the girl. She looked thoughtfully at me as we walked as if she wasn't sure what to make of me just yet. She stared thoughtfully until we came to the clearing and her eyes settled upon the grand lake that stood before us. Her eyes seemed to sparkle with excitement as her eyes passed over her surroundings, the beauty of the clear water that ran through the lake, the Moon's reflection in the cool water reflecting off the blossoming trees aligned carefully around the edges of the lake.

"What a beautiful place this is!" She exclaimed. I felt her petite hand slip from my grasp and fly to her mouth as if to conceal a squeal of joy. I smiled softly, intent on wooing her ever more. I lead her in the direction of the bench, signalling for her to sit upon its wooden surface. She lowered herself carefully as if frightened of peeling her eyes away from the scene before her. I'd felt the same way upon discovering the place. I was unsure who the magnificent place belonged to, but I didn't care. Not once had I actually seen the owner or his servants wandering the place, though it was clear that the grounds were well tended to, and that the area had been prepared for such romantic meetings. I sighed, how would I turn the subject back in the direction of her friend without seeming rude? I leant back against the bench, wrapping and arm around Sayori's waist and pulling her body close to mine. I felt the rapidity of her heartbeat increase at this contact; pound even harder as my fingers explored her waist playfully.

"You don't need to be frightened of me Sayori…I appreciate your friend obviously cares a great deal about you…but I care about you too…" I told her, leaning in closer as I spoke, kissing the top of her head and whispering into her hair. I pushed the curled strands away bringing my lips close to her ear and allowing them to caress her ear, purposely breathing heavily against her skin. She shivered beside me; her body tensed but didn't shy away despite her racing heart. I nipped her earlobe playfully, gently, before moving to the nape of her neck, kissing her softly as if she were an item to be cherished. Her body trembled in my grasp, and her breathing became shallow and a little fragmented as I seduced her. Her body seemed to sink into mine as I moved my hand to her leg, softly caressing it through the fabric of her dress. My lips found their way to hers and I relished in the taste of her mouth against mine, the mouth that only I had kissed before. My hands wandered up her back, and the hunger within me drove me to try and take things further. I felt her body tense a little as one of my hands found their way up her stomach, gentle brushing over her chest. She allowed my fingers to remain here for a moment before hesitantly pushing me away, though not forcefully enough for me to believe I'd angered her.

"I-I don't want you to think I have no feelings for you…but…I want to respect my friend's wishes…and take things slowly with you…I think we should wait before we…" She trailed off, her gaze had settled on the unmoving water of the lake. I nodded slowly as if I agreed, a little disappointed but also somewhat excited by her rejection. Perhaps she would lead me on, make me wait for her…

"I understand Sayori, I apologize….I understand your friend means a lot to you…" I told her, removing my arm from her waist and instead slipping it around her shoulders, kissing her head once more before staring out at the lake as if I no longer hungered for the closeness we'd shared mere moments before. For a while we sat silently, simply taking in the beauty of the place; however it didn't take long for conversation to begin once more. We sat for a long time simply talking, well I set it up so that she did more of the talking, not being one to share much about my own life I convinced her to tell me about herself, about her family and her life…inevitably it was when I ceased trying to learn more about her friend that the young woman's name was brought to the conversation.

"History is my favourite, Yuki is the one more intrigued by those romantic novels…" She proclaimed halfway through our conversation on our favourite genre of books. A cheerful smile has graced her lips when she'd spoken of the girl, as if the memory of this person made her want to laugh for some secret reason. I stared at her for a moment waiting for her to continue.

"Yuki?" I questioned, the name unfamiliar to me. She turned to look at me; blinking for a moment before realizing I was unaware of whom this name belonged to. I suspected it was probably the name of her companion, the nervous and untrusting one. It occurred to me that I wasn't actually aware of her name…

"Oh, I apologize I didn't realise I hadn't mentioned her name before, how rude of me…Yuki, she is the young lady who…who was with me at the market the other day, my closest friend." She informed me, beaming as she spoke of her friend. I couldn't help but smile a little. The two girls were clearly very close friends…it has occurred to me that her friend obviously didn't want Sayori to get into trouble because of me. Perhaps if I had actually had a friend like that I wouldn't have ended up a thieving womanizer…not that I actually hated the title. I mentally scolded myself, what was wrong with me feeling some kind of compassion for the friendship between the two. That didn't matter; it only came in useful as a device for me to gain more information about the elusive girl.

"You light up when you speak of her…and she seems to have great influence on you…how long have you known one another?" I questioned further, no longer bothering to add 'I apologize for prying' to the sentences as it seemed the two of us were actually conversing comfortably with one another now. She giggled to herself, her smile widening and her body language clearly relaxing as she leaned back against the bench. It seemed the thought of her companion made her feel safe, perhaps more open.

"Yuki and I have been friends for as long as I can remember, one might say we were like sisters! Our fathers work closely with one another so we saw a lot of one another when we were children and things never really changed!" She replied with a chuckle. I nodded slowly. It seemed Sayori was closer to the girl than I had first realized…I bit my lip. If Sayori could be so heavily influenced by the girl it was possible she could convince her to stay away from me…I'd been lucky so far, but what if this 'Yuki' hadn't even tried yet? She was a threat to my plan…she was frightened of me, called me a criminal…what if she intended to tell Sayori's father, the Sherriff, simply to spare her friend heartbreak.

"Oh I see, you're very close, it must be nice since you said you had no real siblings…her father is the deputy then? Probably one of the men I find myself running from…" I replied with a chuckle, a little nervous at the prospect of her father being one of the people trying to land me in a prison cell…it would mean she had even greater influence…could simply tell her father in that case…what if she tried to threaten me? If that was the case did the young Yuki realise what power she had over me? I highly doubted it considering her naivety…still…

"Yuki? No, surely you know of her father mister Outlaw?" Sayori continued, eyes widening in surprise at my lack of knowledge on the town. I shook my head simply waiting for her to enlighten me.

"Yuki's father is the Mayor."


	8. 8 Nasty Surprise? Yuki's POV

**AN-I know right? A fast update, impossible! Hehe, anyway! Another Yuki chapter! Now before you read ahead I just need to clear some things up that may be a little confusing but please bear with me…In this fanfiction due to reasons that will be revealed later on, Kaien is Yuki's REAL father, and her mother is an unknown woman who died in childbirth. However, despite this she still retains her appearance as she would as Yuki Kuran, so long hair and such. I hope that isn't too confusing O.o even though I know it isn't that way in Vampire Knight…please bear with the for this fanfiction as it made things easier as you'll see later on! Anyway enjoy this new chapter and thank you so much for reading!**

Chapter 8

Yuki's POV

"A-arranged marriage?" I only just managed to stammer as my mouth fell open in shock, spoon suspended above the bowl as the porridge I had been carefully guiding towards my mouth slipped from the spoon, making a rather off-putting 'plop' sound as it fell back into the bowl. My father nodded, hands folded in front of him a confident smile on his face. My father had always been the cheerful type, not seeming to twig that this news was the last thing I had ever hoped to hear. My hand trembled as I regained the power of movement. Slowly I lowered the spoon back into the bowl, instead using my hands to clutch the edge of the table like a life support as I absorbed this information.

"To a very wealthy young man from another local area. I hear he is descended from royalty…I believe his grandfather was King of France, however his parents wanted him to experience something different so they brought him here to experience a different way of life….something about having the culture…upper class of course…" He went on, his blond ponytail bobbing enthusiastically as he nodded at me, the blue ribbon holding it in place swaying along with it. I released my grip on the table, my knuckles white and sore from clutching the table too tightly. I rested the palms of my hands against the wood of the table taking a deep breath, still struggling to make sense of what he was proposing…or who was proposing…I shook my head unable to grasp the concept of being told to marry some man from some far off country I'd never been to before…This was not how romance was supposed to be….Not how I had pictured meeting the man I would spend the rest of my life with.

"Surely…I mean…don't you need me here? S-Shouldn't I marry someone from our area? One of the son's from the Aido or Ichijo family?" I asked almost hopefully. I had met the young men next in line to run both of the families, Hanabusa Aido and Takuma Ichijo, at soirees and gatherings. I wasn't in love with them or anything, I simply knew they'd seemed like respectful and kind boys, boys I has actually met in person and knew a thing or two about. The idea of being wed to a complete stranger frightened me to my core. What if it turned out he was a lot older than me? Father had mentioned he was foreign, what if we had trouble communicating? What if he found me unladylike and childish? A man of noble decent…a prince essentially. So why would he want to marry me, the daughter of the mayor of some little area that was most likely of little significance to him?

"Hmm…I should be honest with you Yuki…I've been considering it lately…I know you are almost at the age where young woman are meant to be married off but…" My father bit his lip, his eyes shining a little as he spoke as if he were struggling to admit whatever came next. "I…I…I couldn't bear the thought of giving my little girl away!" He announced, his lower lip practically trembling as he spoke. I stared at him in disbelief, if he felt so badly about it why was he telling me I was to be married to his 'wealthy' man? Had this man's status and money really changed my father's mind so easily? My father was quite laid back considering…I was lucky to have such a kind understanding father. Still, I didn't feel ready to leave the care of my father yet; especially not when I would be passed over to a man I'd never even met.

"Father…then why are you insisting I marry this other man?" I asked softly, not liking questioning my father's decision but terrified of the outcome if I simply went along with things. He cocked his head, propping his elbows up on the kitchen table he folded his hands in front of him, resting his chin against his folded hands. He smiled warmly at me as if I had said something pleasant rather than question his authority. I felt my stomach knot as he stared at me with a knowing smile on his lips as if he was keeping a secret from me.

"He came to one of the recent soirees under the guise of one of the wealthy family's sons…" He began, drawing the words out as if he was relishing divulging this secret, as if he was enjoying making me wait for his answer.

"But father, I thought you said he WAS wealthy?" I interrupted confused by this, hasn't he called the man 'very wealthy' before telling me anything else about him? Hadn't he made it clear he was from good lineage? Wasn't that supposed to me some kind of enticement? Not that I felt it was.

"He is, incredibly wealthy. What I meant was he wasn't announced as special guests usually are…at his request of course…anyway, I thought it a little bizarre but who was I to decline his request? As it turned out, my dear Yuki, he was searching for a bride…his father told me he is not fond of soirees and didn't like the thought of the women flocking around him trying to impress him…it would seem he wanted to see what the young ladies were really like…" I could feel myself becoming tenser and tenser as my father continued, his eyes seemed to sparkle as he spoke about the soiree, about the mysterious young man who had decided to sneakily hide himself amongst the young men and women whom had attended the soiree. I was vaguely aware that I was simply nodding in response to his explanation; already feeling a little nauseous at what I knew was coming. I could feel my stomach knotting and my head spinning as he continued.

"My darling Yuki, it would seem he took a liking to you…he came to me at the end of the evening and asked for you hand." My father finally confessed a proud smile plastered across his face. My heart skipped a beat. The words I had been dreading had been spoken…my romantic fantasies of love at first sight, at falling when I least expected it seemed to shatter before me with my father's announcement. I stared vacantly down at my cereal bowl, attempting to think of a way to sway his decision, however the proud expression adorning his face told me that this was the best he could have hoped for, for his only daughter. I clenched my jaw together as if holding back the protests that were rising in my throat. I did this until my jaw ached and my eyes stung with unshed tears. I took a deep breath; it seemed my father was surveying me carefully, taking in my reaction.

"Father…I...I want to make you proud but-an arranged marriage?" I told him, desperately trying to keep the fear from my voice. His eyes widened slightly before a rather downtrodden expression swept over his face. My heart skipped a beat witnessing this sudden change of mood…had I caused it? He sighed looking very seriously at me, his intense gaze telling me he was going to scold me or attempt to sway my opinion on the matter. I gulped, my throat felt dry and I knew now even before he uttered a single word that I had no choice. That even if he told me it was my decision and that I could back out I would not….the thought of disappointing my father, the man who had already allowed me to get away with more than most girls, my lenient and loving father, tore me apart inside, and caused a pang of pain in my chest that throbbed more prominently than the pang of regret and fear that came with the thought of an arranged marriage.

"Yuki…this is an amazing opportunity for you, any of the young women at the soiree that night would give up their most prized possessions to be in your position." He began, however I was already mentally preparing myself for the outcome, resigning myself to my fate. I longed to turn away, ignore his pleading gaze and simply decline. However, I forced myself to keep staring, to face my father as he went on. "He's a fine young man Yuki. Not only is he wealthy but he is handsome as well, modest, the perfect young man for my darling daughter, I just know you'll realise this yourself when the two of you meet later today-" He continued, however I was no longer paying attention, I shot out of my seat rising to my feet.

"Today? Father I'm to meet this man _today_?" I questioned, unable to believe he would neglect to tell me this important detail. I knew my father was a little…absent minded at times, however surely this was the worst possible time to spring such news on me, why had he not told me sooner? Given me time to prepare myself, to practice my etiquette and manners? I watched his expression change to one that almost reflected humour as if the situation amused him almost.

"So you'll meet him? Oh Yuki I'm so glad! Not to worry, the servants will help you dress; he will be arriving this afternoon!" I shook my head unable to accept that this was happening…that I was meeting my 'fiancé' for the first time…I couldn't help but wonder for how long I'd actually had a fiancé I didn't know about. I felt a little queasy, I was certainly not ready for this, I needed time to allow the information to sink in…I suddenly felt a deep desire to see Yori, to confide in her and ask her for advice. Yori would know what to do, she was intelligent and realistic unlike me…I'd spent so long burying my head in romance novels that I had no idea how to deal with the situation at hand.

"Father can I not go to visit Yori first? Please I need to inform her of this news!" I pleaded, suddenly desperate to seek comfort from my friend, Sayori the girl who was like an older sister to me. My father arose from him seat striding towards me and gentle placing his hands on my shoulders.

"I'm afraid not today Yuki, we need to prepare you, this evening perhaps, after your meeting-I know you'll make me proud my daughter." He told me, flashing me a beaming smile before releasing my shoulders and attempting to move away, however I found myself wrapping my hands around his arm for support, suddenly feeling weak kneed and light headed. He pulled me into an embrace, and I couldn't help but wonder if he could feel the frenzied pace at which my heart was hammering against my chest. He ran a hand through my waist length hair, twirling the strands around his fingers. I clutched his shirt tightly, balling the material tightly in my fists. Couldn't he tell how frightened I was? Fell the trembling of my body, the pounding of my heart? Realise that I knew nothing about this man who was to be my husband?

"Oh Yuki there's no need to be nervous." He spoke softly, perhaps attempting to reassure me.

"I-I don't know anything about this man…I don't even know his name." I muttered, burying my face in his chest. His hand rubbed my back soothingly and he planted a kiss on the top of my head. I could feel my stomach knotting as moments passed. The possibility of him repealing the offer, telling me that I didn't have to go through with the meeting, with the marriage, was slowly ebbing away with every passing moment, and I found my hopes of actually falling in love depleting with it.

"His name." My father said slowly, softly as if not to startle me. "Is Kaname Kuran."


End file.
